Camteen Music OneShots
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Music fic meme.These will be all Camteen/Cadley one-shot stand alone pieces, each going with the song that came up on shuffle. More to come.


**Notes: So I'm trying out that thing where you put your iPod on shuffle, pick a couple/character and write a short stand alone fic about them. I will put all the ones to do with the same couple in the same story just as different chapters if that makes sense. This is my first time writing Camteen/Cadley (don't know which ship name I like better), so any feedback is appreciated. All will be stand alone one-shots. Please enjoy and review.**

**Haven't Had Enough**

"I'm sorry." Cameron fiddled with her hands. She wasn't normally a nervous person, but something about the other woman just made her so nervous. That was part of what had attracted her in the first place. She was so mysterious, never wanted to reveal anything about herself. It was intriguing. Especially for someone like Cameron who wore her heart on her sleeve, and most of the hospital knew all her secrets.

Mystery was good. It was different. They were different. At times maybe too different.

The other girl just ignored her and carried on with her work. She was leaning over a microscope and making notes on a pad in front of her. Cameron sighed and ran hand through her blonde hair.

When had things gotten so confusing, she wondered. When she was with Chase, sure things had been up and down and difficult at time. However she was always sure in part about how she felt. She usually knew what she wanted, and how she should go after it. This was still so usual to her though. She had never been in love with a woman for a start. And certainly never been in love with someone like this.

She wasn't even sure if that's what this was. Love. All she knew was that as many times as they fought, messed up, and even broke up. Neither could stay away. It was like a drug. They just couldn't get enough of each other. It drove Cameron insane, but she was tired of trying to run away from it. She wanted to be addicted, she wanted to try again.

"It was stupid. I know we're just casual, and I shouldn't have implied-I was jealous okay?" Cameron tried again. Not expected a response she was about to continue.

"Okay." The woman didn't turn to face her, and the response was quite, barely audible. Cameron could fell her mouth was still open. She was all prepared to carry on her defense for her behaviour.

"Okay?" The blonde could see the other nodding, but she was still facing away from her.

"Thirteen was you look at me?"

The brunette did so, and Cameron saw she had been crying. They may not have been recent, but her eyes were still red and looked sore from rubbing them.

"Have you been-"

"It's ridiculous to feel like this. We're so bad for each other." Thirteen cut her off, and spoke properly for the first time.

Though she was being serious, Cameron could still see the beginning of a smirk forming on her lips. It was the same smirk that always made her heart race. Something she had never felt with anyone else.

"We always have been."

"You don't think all these 'tries' show we're not meant to be?"

Cameron paused at that, thinking it over. It was true they were awful for each other. They fought constantly, and could never agree.

"Can you give this up?"

Thirteen sighed. The smirk was back, this time properly, making the blonde's heart rate quicken. She stood and made her way over the the other woman. She gently ran her fingertips up Cameron's arm, making her shiver. Thirteen moved even closer, so her lips were just a breath away from the others'.

"Allison." She breathed, sending another shiver down Cameron's spine. They never used first names. It was an unwritten rule. They weren't actually together so never used them.

"Yes?" If Cameron wasn't so caught up she may had been embarrassed about the breathy quality her voice had taken on.

"One last try."

"No more flirting withe others then, Remy."

"Only you." Thirteen's face was serious, as she leaned forward. When their lips met they both had smiles on their faces. They never could get enough.


End file.
